pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Atala Forsythia
Bio/Past She doesn't really like to talk about her past, or herself. She lived with her parents and baby brother until she hit 17. Something happened that she refuses to mention, and tries not to think about. It made her run away from her family and village to the Academy. She came here to try to stop the war, a naive thought at the time, but it slowly turned into a hopeful and determined obsession as she traveled to the academy. She lost a lot of friends, some family, and important people in the war. So now she's here. In her village, she learned to be a healer from her parents and other local healers, and excelled at it. The biggest teacher she had was an ancient and old woman named Kira. She was an unforgiving, critical, and stern, but she loved Atala like her granddaughter. Kira was the only one Atala said good bye to before she left, the only reason being that Kira sat in her house the night when Atala was planning on leaving. Kira knew her pupil exceedingly well, and as she said her good bye to her, Kira knew she wouldn't be able to talk Atala out of it. Kira urged Atala to take her father's guns, and Atala's cloak. Kira said she had earned it. In her village wearing a cloak was a sign of maturity, skill, strength, and someone worthy of respect. It could only be worn if a village elder or someone older granted the youngster permission. She was one of the youngest to ever receive hers. So she wears it virtually where ever she goes, and it's her second most prized possession. Her first is her ancestors book, aka the Book of Angels, that she stole from her family when she left. In her defense they were going to bequeath it to her on her 18th birthday, at least that's how she justifies stealing it. Personality She loves Nature, and can identify almost any plant. She doesn't make friends easily, but when she does, she's walk unarmed into the mouth of a dragon is you asked her to. She doesn't like small talk, and for a healer she's very anti-social. However, people do respect her skills in healing. Her reasoning behind being anti social is if your just going to die in the war or drop out, what use is it to make friends with you? Appearance She usually puts her dark, raven black, hair into a pony tail if her hood is down. However there is always a few hairs in her face that she has to keep tucking behind her ears. Her markings around her eyes accent her emerald eyes, and if she blushes her tattoos seem much darker against the red. Due to her pale skin she can burn easily, and never tans, much to her dismay. She doesn't have much curvature to her body, and usually hides any curves she has with her cloak, which goes down to her knees. She is always wearing her black cloak, which has sentimental value to it, a silver bracket, which her father gave to her, and feather earrings. She is usually carrying around some sort of book, whether it be her old ancestors book, a healing book, a book on animals or plants. Skills Strength: She doesn't really focus on strength, she doesn't find much use for it. Speed: Speed is something she highly values, as a healer it's important to get to a patient as quickly as possible, because their life depends on how fast she can get to them. Weapons: She knows the basics, but will usually prefer to user her powers, or spell casting to defend herself (and others) or attack. Spells: One of the most important things to learn in her book. (Don't forget: 4 - You can cast healing magic on the battlefield that can save your allies' lives if they're in immediate danger. You can now heal more than one person. Three spells can be cast now!) Beast Taming: Atala absolutely loves animals, especially farm animals. The only issue is she has low points on beast taming, but wants to learn everything she can. Intelligence: Intelligence was something she was born with, but hard work was something she learned. Those two gave her an edge in smarts, and she needs to be smart to retain all her healing knowledge, and spells. (Dont' forget: 4-Teacher-level intelligence. Psychic abilities last 5 minutes!!! (Can be used 1.5 times in a battle)) Powers: She uses her power, Empathy, almost every second of every day. Her powers are the most important to her. Bodily Modifications: "Wait, what? Why the fuck would I need an extra arm? No thanks." -Atala Stamina: She has average stamina, and doesn't really want to build her stamina. She's more of a short burst of energy, and eventually she'll be able to take energy from people, so she's not concerned with building it up. Spellbook Energy Shield: A spell in which the caster is surrounded by a white bubble of pure energy. It has a few runes floating across the surface, and it can withstand standard melee attacks, guns, arrows, and weak spell attacks. It will stay up for up to 15 seconds. The caster can cast the spell around someone else. Zephyr: A spell in which the caster sends a gust of wind towards the target. It knocks the target 7ft back, and most likely will unbalance the target. Ochiru Hanabira no Odori (dance of the petals): "Graceful and light, yet swift and powerful. A dancer of the battlefield, leaving a trail of petals in it's wake." Temporarily grants the user +1.0 Strength and +1.0 Speed, however can only be used when equipped with a bladed weapon. Ilumorbs: The caster can cast white balls of light that can stick to virtually any flat surface (or remain in their hand) which produces no heat. They do NOT float. Lightening Bolt: The caster can cast a lightening bolt than can smash into the target, and the target has a chance of bursting into flames. Ice Shards: The caster can cast a handful of kitchen knifed sized ice shards that impales the target. The spell is susceptible to armor or fire. Rat Attack: A spell based on the art of Necromancy, it enables the caster to reanimate any animal, beast or creature no bigger than a turkey to do the caster's bidding; the user gaining complete control over the animal of their choosing depending on their experience between both fields. Experience Tasks: Arc: Arc 0 (2.0 points), Casuals: Trainings: Library (Studying), Shark and Ash, Dancer of the Falling Petals, Healing and Noblemen, Life-Force Augmentation, Living Flame, Energy Shield, Seeds, Zephyr, Mixing Smoke, Spell Dining, Throwing Lightening, Roses and Thorns, Speed Team, Amougnst the Trees, Wood Work, Becoming More Like Zeus, Running Start, Ice Shamu, An Army of Rats, Bolt (Part Two), Don't steal, Kids!, Popsicles (Don't forget: 4 stat points- .4 for each session)